


Giving In

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [5]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fake Justin - Freeform, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, Magic, Pining, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin tries to get Alex out of his head, and Alex just tries to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

The image of Juliet's tongue shoved down her brother's throat was more permanently etched into Alex's brain than the sight of him coming into his fist or gasping above her when he shot over her belly. Then again, it was a sight that was much more common as she had walked in on the two of them nearly everywhere like Justin was trying to send her a message. She loathed it. She was humiliated enough by his rejection, she didn't need his public displays of affection with that bloodsucker to remind her of that even more.

When he seemed satisified that she'd gotten what he'd been silently screaming at her he flipped the script so to speak, and started trying to be her brother again. Especially after that fight about a little situation with werewolves. He had totally overreacted, but it was the turning point in their constant struggle, one that led to Justin sitting next to her at breakfast every so often. Even then he flinched each time she reached for some orange juice or toast, like her mere presence was enough to sear his skin. She knew her parents noticed but had a sneaking suspiscion that they were more than happy with their children not yelling at each other every chance they got.

Eventually, fed up with his erratic behavior, Alex was the one who went out of her way to avoid her brother, holing up in her room and losing herself in her painting. At night she'd visit Fake Justin and let him wrap her up in his arms so she could manage some sleep for once. And when she met a new boy, Mason, she let herself get caught up in his kind eyes and bright smile, allowing Justin to fade into the background. Out of sight out of mind, they said. She was going to be the queen of that mantra, throwing herself into her hobbies, and flirting with Mason until the throb in her chest didn't ache quite as much. At least, when she was distracted enough.

She never was.

　

"Now you're dating a werewolf?! When are you going to grow up, Alex and stop doing irresponsible things all the time?" Justin demanded, swooping in on his sister when she least expected him.

His sudden entrance startled her and caused the jerking of her paintbrush across the canvas she'd been working on. He instantly felt guilty, knowing how passionate his sister was about her painting. It was like if she broke one of his robots beyond repair or gave away Calico Woman without permission or-at the very least-a hefty profit. She was in mint condition after all.

"You need to get some new material. You're starting to sound like a broken record. And, not that it's any of your business, he's perfectly nice and he actually wants to be with me, Justin," Alex replied calmly.

She wasn't even fighting back anymore, washing her brush and throwing aside the rag on her shoulder.

"He's still a werewolf Alex!" he pointed out.

"And yet he treats me better than my own brother," she shot back, pushing past him and leaving him baffled once more by how she could cut him so deeply without even trying.

He let out a frustrated growl, flopping lamely down on her bed. His head hit something hard, the corner of it digging into the back of his skull and he winced, sitting up to investigate. He flung the blankets aside to find a thick book, no, a journal, obviously Alex's. Who else's, really? He couldn't help the urge to peek inside, flipping open the cover and finding illustrations instead. His jaw dropped and he recalled that spell, one of the first ones their father had ever taught them, muttering it under his breath until he was ensconced by his sister's most intimate thoughts.

"What're you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

Justin jumped, whipping around to find himself staring back at him with an accusatory glare.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Fake him crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing fashion, "So you're the real me? The me that's hurting my sister?"

Justin was at a loss for words, fish mouthing in shock, unable to gather his wits to answer beyond, "Um."

Fake him scoffed in an eerily similar fashion, "I get why she's avoiding you now. You're downright awful. I've always told her that she should just stay here with me and I'd treat her better than you ever could. But of course, I'm a figment of her imagination. Even if I hurt her, she could just rewrite me until I hadn't."

"Why did she even draw you in the first place?" Justin managed to ask, throat dry and body tensed as he waited for the inevitably painful answer.

"Because she loves us, you, whatever. She hates herself for it, but she loves you more than she should so she created a you that wouldn't think she was despicable for it. She created me so at least some Justin, no matter how fake, could love her the way she needs because you're too much of a coward to admit that you do," was the harsh response.

Justin jerked as though he'd been physically punched, stomach churning and chest tightening as all of the air was sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't be here anymore, he needed to leave.

He choked out the words to the appropriate spell and was transported back into reality with more than a little to mull over. But first he had to get out of her room. He couldn't stand to be in there any longer than he had to. Too many ghastly memories lingered for him to think clearly.

He stumbled into the hallway and tripped down the stairs, fighting the urge to hurl and stopping cold when he found Mason pressing Alex into the couch. It wasn't urgent or passionate, just the gentle meeting of their lips as his hand tangled in her hair like Justin's had. He stood there and watched for a moment, transfixed by the way they looked so wrong, frozen by the thought that it should've been him hovering over her. He was absolutely stricken by the idea and how it could never be real.

　

"Stop following me!" Alex hissed, creeping into the lair, the soft glow of the wall sconces lighting her way.

"You're sneaking off to see that werewolf again aren't you?" Justin guessed.

She sighed, "You mean just like you do to see your vampire?"

"That's different," he insisted.

"Really? How? Please, enlighten me on how that can possibly be any different than me going to see Mason." Alex demanded, crossing her arms and cocking her hip in defiance.

"Because I actually care about Juliet!" He burst forth, eyes widening in shock as soon as the words left his lips.

A white hot fury coursed through her as she glared powerfully at her brother, "And what makes you think that I don't care about Mason?"

"Because!" Justin shouted.

"Because what?! Huh? Say it, go ahead!" she demanded, waving her hand at him.

"Because of what happened between us!" he yelled, vein in his throat popping out as he did.

"Newsflash Justin, you're the one who ran away from me! You're the one who left me alone in my room, pretending like nothing happened. You're the one who doesn't care about me in the slightest, because if you did-"

He cut her off, "Even if I did, **_we'd have no future together_**!"

"Pfft. That is so like you! All you do is think about the future, never about the present. What's that saying about every day being a gift or whatever?" Alex asked.

"Every day is a gift, that's why it's called the present," he rattled off.

"Exactly. So seize the day, carpe diem and all that crap. Whatever. But stop doing this! Stop acting like this is so wrong!" she argued.

"It is though! That's the entire point!" Justin growled.

"Well that doesn't make hearing it hurt any less!" She yelled, furiously swiping her hair away from her face.

Justin sunk into the comfortable reclining chair, waiting for her to storm off again, to go meet Mason and leave him now that she'd had the last word. He shut his eyes, tipping his head back and trying to relax, to forget everything that just happened. He wanted to erase the agony that marred his beautiful sister's features and ease the sharp, twisting pain in his chest.

What he didn't expect was a light weight to drop into his lap, legs spreading along the outside of his thighs as Alex straddled him. Justin kept his eyes closed, letting his hands skim over the softness of her skin, the texture of her short dress, and to her hips, curling around them. His breath hitched, caught in his throat as his heartbeat sped up when her hands touched his face, cupping his cheeks. His grip on her tightened in response.

"I love you, Justin. I know I shouldn't. I know it's wrong, but **_please_** , stop punishing me for it. I can take you not loving me back, I can take the girlfriend, I can take a lot, but I can't take you looking at me like I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to you," Alex murmured, lips ghosting over his.

Justin shook his head, inadvertently brushing their mouths together as he did, before he surged forward, giving in. He melded his lips to hers, reaching up to thread his fingers into her soft locks and thumb over the lobe of her ear as he did. Alex shivered in his arms, almost falling backward from the force of her brother's kiss. She melted into him as he licked over the seam of her lips, prying them open so he had access to her hot mouth. She sucked on his tongue, arching further into him until they were pressed flush together.

"I love you, Alex, God," Justin breathed into her mouth, biting at her lower lip and bunching up the skirt of her dress, hands shoving up beneath it.

"Don't-don't lie," she bit out around a moan when Justin's thumbs hooked into her underwear, rubbing over her hipbones as he kissed over her neck and his teeth sunk in teasingly.

"I'm not. Fuck, I wish I was, I wish that it didn't have to be like this, that I didn't have to hurt you. I wish so many things, even that I didn't love you, but I do. I do, and it kills me so much that all I can pretend is that I don't to stay sane, so I don't do stuff like this," he whispered, lips dragging over her collarbone until he found a spot he enjoyed enough to make his mark on. She wouldn't be able to wear low cut shirts for a while and there was a possessive part of him that purred in content at the thought.

Alex gasped as Justin's fingers dipped inside her underwear, heading straight for her center. He captured her mouth again, eagerly swallowing the moans spilling past her lips as he thrust first one, then two fingers inside of his little sister.

"You're so wet for me," Justin marveled, thumb circling her clit as he plunged in deeper, groaning at the way she clenched around the intrusion.

Alex whimpered under his ministrations, riding his fingers faster as she chased her orgasm and Justin nibbled at her ear lobe. His hot breath ghosted over her neck as he murmured dirtily to her, encouraging her to come from just his hand. His neglected cock throbbed at the thought, even trapped in his jeans, drooling precome. He wondered what it'd feel like to press inside her just before she was done, to fuck her to another orgasm right after her first.

She whined, nails scrabbling at his shirt as she tightened around his fingers before her muscles fluttered violently in an orgasm that rocked her body. Justin kissed her through it, fucking his tongue into her mouth and quieting her moans, slowly pulling his hand from her panties to make sure she didn't become too sensitive.

"Fuck me," Alex panted, near silent from how overwhelmed she seemed.

"Alex-" Justin protested, drawing back.

"Please, I want it to be you, want you to be the first," she confessed, pupils blown and mouth kiss swollen.

He searched her piercing gaze, the blazing determination he found there an echo of all the other times she saw something she wanted, something she was going to get. Finally he nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and peeling her dress from her body, revealing how bare she was underneath. Alex hadn't put on a bra, leaving her full, ample breasts unrestricted from view. In fact the only thing she had been wearing were the now soaked, tiny, lace panties that Justin had every intention of practically ripping from her slim body.

He did, hands mapping out the curves of her milky skin before he tore the fabric, making for easy removal.

"I liked those ones," Alex huffed without any heat, tugging at him to get his shirt off and smoothing her palms over the broadness of his chest as soon as the offending barrier was tossed to the floor.

"So did I but they were kind of in the way," Justin chuckled, smearing a kiss to her lips.

"Just like these?" Alex asked, scrambling to get his flies undone and succeeding in a concerningly short amount of time.

"Yeah," he agreed, a lump in his throat that he was desperately trying to swallow past as Alex's hand wrapped around his dick, releasing it from it's confines.

He pushed his bottoms down to his knees with a bit of maneuvering before kicking them off and away. They were both naked now, on the armchair in the lair, the one that had been in their family for ages. Fuck; **_their_** family. Justin pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he cradled Alex's hips in his hands.

She kneed forward until she was even closer, hovering over him, and it was like his heart stopped for a moment as he gazed up at her. His baby sister was about to sit on his dick. He was about to make love to Alex, take her virginity, and he couldn't even be bothered enough to think about how wrong it was when it felt so fucking right.

He held his cock at the base with one hand, the other curled around Alex's waist to help guide and steady her as she lowered herself down. Justin gasped the moment the head of his cock touched her entrance, the blunt tip pushing through the resistance of her virginal body. She was so hot and wet, engulfing him in velvety tightness as Alex gradually sunk down until she was fully seated. Her eyes were wide and shiny as she sucked in halting breaths like she was overwhelmed, like it hurt, like she couldn't believe what was happening. In all honesty, neither could he.

"You okay?" he asked, gently caressing her back and thighs as she adjusted to his size.

Alex nodded hesitantly, grabbing onto his shoulders and squirming on his dick to get more comfortable. Justin groaned, fighting the urge to move, to just take her. Instead he pet over her skin soothingly, brushing their mouths together tenderly in an effort to distract them both.

Shakily she rose, arching her back and clutching at him before dropping back down again. They both moaned, lips frantically finding each other as Justin cupped her breasts, and Alex began bouncing on his cock. He ducked his head down to her neck, mouthing over the column of her throat before his lips fell to her nipple, teeth scraping over it to make a mark just above the dusty pinkness of it.

"Oh my God," Alex breathed, swiveling her hips and grinding down on Justin's dick in an absolutely sinful way.

"You're doing so well, babe. You feel so fucking good around me," he murmured, nosing at her cheek until their mouths met and he could lick inside, holding her close as he leaned further back in the chair.

　

When she'd first started to open around him, it felt like Justin's dick was splitting her open, spreading her wide around the thick heft of it. She could barely breathe with how much it hurt, how exhilarated she was, and how she would curse herself til the day she died if she had to stop. But then he was whispering in her ear, gently fucking his hips up to help ease her onto his cock as he thumbed over her nipples and she took shaky breaths. Trembling beneath his touch, she began to move, to relax around him as pain began to fade to pleasure.

Justin felt amazing inside her, his cock stretching her in a way that she'd never been before, a way that fingers could never really prepare her for. It was like he was enveloping her in every way, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he guided her, gripped her hips and showed her exactly how to ride him. Every now and then he'd fuck upwards to meet her, to bury himself inside until she couldn't breathe with how amazing it felt.

"Please, Justin, I-" she cut off into a high whine when he tugged her hair and dug his blunt nails into the curve of her ass, thrusting harshly into her body.

"Close?" he guessed, yanking her down onto his cock and grinding up into her clit.

"Yeah," she sighed, crashing her lips down upon his, mouths moving together and tongues tangling as Justin slipped a hand between them, rubbing fast circles over her little bundle of nerves as he snapped his hips up.

"Fuck, come on my cock," he begged as she chased her orgasm, scratching at his chest as her breathing became even more erratic. She loved how dirty he got when they were in the moment, how rough his voice sounded and how red his lips were from kissing her mouth and neck and breasts.

"Wanna feel it, Alex. Please," Justin continued, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead as she sunk down on him one more time before losing it.

She choked on a scream of ecstasy, shuddering through one of the most intense orgasms of her life, squeezing around his dick inside of her as he kept rubbing her clit and thrusting minutely, staying deep while fucking her through it. She could feel her brother coming apart beneath her, how his hips lost rhythm and he got even more desperate as he shoved into her, using her willing body until he was coming with a quiet moan muffled against her lips. She felt his cock twitch and throb, the wetness of his come as he pumped inside her a few more times before stilling.

They lay there together, panting into each other's mouths and shuddering through the aftershocks of mind blowing orgasms, Alex's head pillowed on Justin's chest. He was running his fingers up and down her back and kissing her damp temple.

"I love you. I love you so much," he admitted, wrapping Alex up in his arms like he never wanted to let go

She smiled, lifting her head to brush her lips over his, "I knew it."

He grinned back at her, pushing her hair out of her face, tucking a few strands behind her ear, and lifting her off of his softening dick so she could straighten her legs and settle against him more fully. She curled up with him, comforted by his warmth, his smell, his everything. And this time it wasn't Fake Justin conjured up by magic, it was the real one that was cuddling with her.

　

"Oh fuck," Justin cursed lazily, droopy eyes shooting open at the realization of a grave mistake they'd just made.

"Regretting it already?" Alex sighed warily, her loose muscles tensing in response to his frantic tone.

"No, no, just-we didn't use a condom," he murmured, grip tightening on her hip as he sat up a bit to look down at where her thigh was casually slung across his waist.

"So?" Alex yawned, stretching languidly without a care in the world, relaxing once more into her brother's embrace.

"Is health class one of the ones you skipped because you should really be more concerned about this what if- I mean- you could be y'know- like," Justin stumbled over his words mind racing as he pictured the consequences of the implications of his words.

"Pft, duh. Like I don't already know all of that stuff. I'm on the pill Justin. Quit freaking out and just get out of your head for once. You're ruining a perfectly good moment," she chastised teasingly, pressing a kiss to his chest in a soothing manner.

He huffed out a breath of relief, smoothing a hand over her back as he fell back into the cushioned chair, his sister nuzzling into his neck until he tipped his head down to kiss her puffy lips. Justin had never been more appreciative of the little things in life at that moment. Like birth control, and being able to bask in the love that he shared with his little sister no matter how fucked up it was. She was right, no one had to know, this didn't have to be an issue. Not right then anyway. And when difficult questions were raised, well, they would deal with that when the time came. All he knew was that if they could endure all of the antics and messes Alex had gotten them into for years, they could handle the questions that would come along with why he had broken up with the apparent love of his life, Juliet, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I'm done yet, there might be more to the story that I haven't thought of yet, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
